Greer and Lord Castleroy
The relationship between Greer Castleroy and Aloysius Castleroy. Season One Greer and Lord Castleroy meet in A Chill in the Air. Greer sets her sights on Lord Castleroy, a man 14-removed from the throne who made his fortune in the spice trade. But everything she tries to talk to him about always leads back to pepper and when she sees Leith staring at her, she gets jumpy, accidentally knocking into Castleroy and spilling his drink on her. Greer and Lord Castleroy are reunited in The Darkness. At the First Light Banquet, Greer attends Lord Castleroy's planned dinner for two, with Leith serving them. Castleroy points out that he avoided including pepper in the meal, since he knows that Greer wasn't that interested in it, and he wanted to prove that he was a man that had more going on than his occupation. Just as Leith pours them some more wine, Castleroy's sleeve catches on fire and Leith uses a table cloth to put it out; Greer checks on Castleroy before tending to Leith and Castleroy praises the boy's courage and selflessness. The next day, Greer joins Lord Castleroy on the balcony and while she thanks him for his generosity in giving Leith the apprenticeship in Spain when she asked, she can no longer accept kindness from him and rejects his advances once again. In Monsters, Greer’s family had set her up with Lord Julien, who seems to be both respectable and polite. Unfortunately for Greer, Julian catches her kissing Leith, and calls off the engagement. Lord Castleroy managed to get Leith conscripted to the army, and Castleroy even ends up getting Greer to say yes to his proposal. In Toy Soldiers, Castleroy declares that he doesn't want any money from Greer’s family, he just wants her. Beyond helping his future wife, he also helps her sisters by giving Greer the final word on who they marry so that they can marry for love. Greer starts to open her heart to Castleroy and kisses him in the end. In Slaughter of Innocence, Greer and Lord Castleroy attend the spectacle and she tells him that Leith came to see her and she told him she was staying with him which makes him relieved. Season Two In The Plague, Lord Castleroy says to Greer that he led his daughter to the court to let her and Greer get to know each other, because Greer will become his wife sooner or later. The daughter, Yvette, met Leith during the dance and attraction fires between them. Later, when Greer sees Yvette and Leith together, she tells Castleroy and he forbids Yvette to see Leith again. This causes an argument between Leith and Yvette. The two decide to talk about their relationship the next day. Greer asks Leith to close his relationship with Yvette because if it becomes serious, they will be related and this would cause too much pain for both. Yvette tells Leith that if he wants to continue the relationship, she will wait him in the rooms of her relatives. Before Leith can accept her proposal, by going to her in the rooms of his relatives, the family she was with is, murdered and she, because of Lord Narcissa, is angry with Mary and Francis for the murder of his son. Season Three In To The Death, After finding out about Greer's pregnancy, Mary hires a group of mercenaries to break Lord Castleroy out of prison; when the break is successful; Mary orders him taken to the castle infirmary for emergency treatment. Later Greer and Lord Castleroy are reunited at Greer's tavern; he comments that they have both changed since the last time they saw each other. Greer apologizes to him and knows that he wanted to talk before they made any decisions about their relationship; Greer continues saying that she is sorry things happened the way they did, but the fact is that: she is having this baby and she want to give him/her the best life she possibly can; including a good and loving home along with a good father. She finally says that she wants that father to be Lord Castleroy. Lord Castleroy, says that he cant help her; however Greer protests as she says that without him she is all alone, and since she could give birth any day now..she has no where to go. Lord Castleroy will not change his mind and Greer gets up and goes upstairs. Mary tells him that she can't imagine what prison must do to one's soul; however she does know that the love he felt for Greer doesn't just go away because there is always an ember remaining and she begs him for his sake and Greer's to look deep in his heart for that ember. A short time later, Lord Castleroy is in Greer's room where: he apologizes for his behavior, tells her that she deserves better, Greer says that she understands; however he says that no one understands because the sudden freedom, fresh air, sunlight etc. is overwhelming and he feels like he's different. Greer says that she is different too, and asks him if he could try and start over with her, to get back to where they once were; however Lord Castleroy asks if he was really what she wanted in the first place, Greer says that it is true that she fell in love with him though he has always doubted it, his kindness, cleverness and courage haven't changed either. The couple then share a kiss, and soon get into a carriage; Greer bids her dear friend Mary a tearful goodbye as she and her husband leave France to start over together. Gallery Season 1 |-|Stills= Reign - Episode 1.16 - Monsters - Promotional Photos (8) FULL.jpg |-|Screencaptures= Reign105 0377.jpg Reign105 0383.jpg 0122CastleroyGreer.jpg Season 2 |-|Stills= RE202a 0225b 595 slogo.jpg blood for blood3.jpg |-|Screencaptures= Normal reign201 0089.jpg Normal reign202 0042.jpg Normal reign202 0047.jpg S02e04 527.jpg S02e04 535.jpg GemmaCastleroy8.jpg GemmaCastleroy7.jpg GemmaCastleroy6.jpg Reign Greer and Lord Castleroy5.jpg Reign Greer and Lord Castleroy6.jpg Reign Wedding of Greer and Lord Castleroy1.jpg Trivia *As of the Season Two premier, The Plague, Greer has been calling Lord Castleroy by his first name: Aloysius. *Lord Castleroy proposed to Greer in Monsters. *In Drawn and Quartered, Lord Castleroy announced that he was going away on business, not sure of when he would return. **Lord Castleroy caught Greer kissing Leith in this episode. *They slept together for the first time in The Lamb and the Slaughter. *Their first kiss was in Toy Soldiers *Their wedding took place in Blood for Blood. *They have not seen each other since Mercy. *Greer was upset to learn about her husband's imprisonment for treason, and worries about him behind bars. *In Bruises That Lie, Greer admitted that she and Lord Castleroy are still married. **Greer refused to get an annulment of her marriage when Leith wanted to marry her. *The happy couple were reunited in To The Death, after Mary helped get him released from prison. **Lord Castleroy and Greer rekindled their love and have left France to start over together with the new baby. *In Highland Games, Lord Castleroy admitted to Greer that he had been cheating on her with a servant that he fell in love with. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship